1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to thermal management in an apparatus, such as an electron beam apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
An automated inspection apparatus may be used to detect defects in a manufactured substrate. Defects (or potential defects) on the substrate are detected, and locations of the detected defects, relative to nearby reference sites on the substrate, are stored by the inspection apparatus.
Subsequent to the inspection, an automated review apparatus may be used to review the defect sites on the substrate. The substrate may be placed on a stage and loaded into a vacuum chamber of the review apparatus. A relatively large field of view (FOV), for example, tens of microns in width, may be used by the review apparatus to locate a reference site and then find the defect sites which are nearby the reference site. For each defect, a smaller FOV, for example, one micron in width, may be used to review the defect site in greater detail.